For a Friend
by grinsandgigglez
Summary: Part two! Not much yet, just sets up for the next part. The pairing will become a 2x1!!
1. Default Chapter

By: grinsandgigglez  
  
The prologue for my first multi-chaptered fic! This is basically a teaser to get opinions on my writing   
  
quality and the idea I have. 13x11x1 and 11x13x1 later, but Heero doesn't really have a choice in the   
  
matter… you'll find out in the next chapter. I'm not sure if I want the true pairings (the pairings where the   
  
two involved actually care about each other) to be a 2x1 3x1, or a 4x1 yet (I like `em all)… Please review   
  
to tell me what you want.  
  
  
For A Friend  
  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Heero stumbled wearily into there newest safe house. Well Duo stumbled,   
  
Heero and Trowa just looked like the living dead, walking slowly, but surely. It had been a more difficult   
  
mission than they had expected and all three had depended on each other to get out alive. Fortunately, their   
  
trust in one another was well-placed. Injuries were not too bad, all had a few, mostly minor lacerations, but   
  
Trowa had a fractured rib from when he took a hard hit from an aeries.  
  
Quatre stood quickly as the 3 entered the room, ready to help, but he was waved away. "So, what   
  
happened?" he asked bluntly, "What went wrong?" Heero glanced up at him as he walked by "They were   
  
expecting us and had backup. We were lucky to get out alive, and even luckier to destroy the information   
  
on the gundams before we had to retreat. I am quite surprised that they didn't follow us. If they had…   
  
Well, we were low on fuel, and with the shape our gundams are in, we would've had a helluva time losing   
  
them." Having finished his little speech, Heero continued down to the hall to his room and closed his door.   
  
Quatre stood there, astonished at how close the battle had been, until Duo broke in.  
  
"Umm, Quatre? Earth to Quatre!" Quatre blinked, "Sorry Duo, I just can't believe that they found   
  
out about this mission." "Yeah Quatre, I can't believe it either. But right now, I'm gonna go crash. Don't  
  
wake me in the morning, K?" Duo yawned and headed towards where he was sleeping. Quatre turned to   
  
ask Trowa how he was doing, but couldn't. He had slipped silently away sometime. Quatre couldn't   
  
blame him though, he had looked tired, well, as tired as Trowa ever looked.  
  
Quatre looked worriedly down the corridor where Heero had gone. He had had four missions in a   
  
row, not even enough time to take a good nap between them. It was amazing that he had lasted this long,   
  
and Quatre doubted if he could last through another if it came up anytime soon.  
  
Heero flopped onto his bed, about ready to pass out. Would you believe that, he thought, the   
  
'perfect soldier' ready to pass out from one mission, I must be losing my touch. His thoughts were   
  
interrupted by the beeping of his laptop. He groaned inwardly and forced his tired body to get up and see   
  
what he had to do now.  
  
Hmmm, the job wasn't until tomorrow. Job because all he was supposed to do was go meet some   
  
new contacts and negotiate with them. Heero smiled inwardly, this would be easy, plus he actually got to   
  
sleep for a change. Walking back to his bed, he slipped off his dirty clothes (except for his boxers), slid   
  
under the covers, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Not too many miles away, the doctors looked at one another and hoped they had done the right  
  
thing. "I still don't trust the two of them, we shouldn't go through with this." Commented Dr. S. "As you   
  
know, this is the only choice we have, be happy they didn't ask for more. At least this way we run the least   
  
risk." Firmly replied Dr. J, "Although I do not like it, we will comply and hope for the best."  



	2. Umm, Part 2!

By: grinsandgigglez  
  
So, 2+1 it is (2x1 in later chaps). Quatre is naturally worried about everybody, don't mistake his concern   
  
for 4+1. I might throw some 3x4 in. I changed my mind about something, it is now going to be a 8x13  
  
(x1) and a 13x8 (x1). I don't really know what to call this, Heero is basically the one there to 'play' with   
  
when one of the other two is busy. *shrug* I haven't figured out exactly what different things here are   
  
called yet, so, you'll just have to put up with me I guess… I was originally going to have Une in a   
  
dominatrix outfit, but when my friends ran off screaming, I was convinced that it would be a bad idea.   
  
Sorry, but Zechs is better suited to my story line anyway. Wrote this as soon as I could, sorry, but not   
  
much happens yet. There will be lots of things happen next chapter! Read, Review, & Enjoy!  
  
  
For a Friend  
  
  
Heero rolled over to look at his digital clock. Wha?!!!??! It was past nine! He sprang up out of   
  
his bed and rushed off to the bathroom for a quick shower. The water streamed down his sculptured body   
  
as he quickly washed all the remnants of yesterday's battle off himself. Heero snatched a towel out of the   
  
bathrooms cabinet and dried himself off. Then, he grabbed his favorite boxers, some jeans, his sneakers, a   
  
pair of white socks and a blue turtleneck shirt to put on.  
  
When he was dressed, Heero hurried to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He didn't have much   
  
time before he was supposed to meet… whomever he was going to see. Usually the Dr.'s gave him a name   
  
or something, but this time they hadn't. However, being in a hurry, Heero didn't have time to wonder why.   
  
He snagged a bagel and was just starting up his motorcycle, when Duo waved at him.  
  
"Oi! Heero! Where are ya going?" He yelled over the noise Heero's that bike was making, why   
  
couldn't the guy by mufflers like everyone else?  
  
"I'm supposed to meet up with our new contacts." Heero replied. Even when hollering, he   
  
managed to make his voice have the same monotonic ring to it. The boy was amazing. With that, Heero   
  
tore off leaving Duo pouting, he was usually the one who got to meet the new people.  
  
Heero followed his directions. He was lucky, the rendezvous point was only an hour and a half   
  
away, usually they were much further away than that. He turned down the street where it was. There was   
  
the… wait a minuet. He grabbed the directions out of his back pocket, sure he must have made a mistake,   
  
but he hadn't. Well, he thought as he got off his bike and entered the building, at least it wouldn't attract   
  
any attention to come and go regularly in a whorehouse.  
  
~~BACK AT THE SAFEHOUSE~~  
  
"Duo," asked Quatre, "do you know where Heero has gotten off to? I haven't seen him all day.   
  
And we have to delete that information from the Mixen base soon."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him Quatre, he just went off to meet somebody. No biggie, he should be   
  
back in a few hours. There'll be plenty of time to get that done."  
  
"You're right Duo, I just don't like doing all these missions so close to here and so close to other   
  
bases. If we screw up, there might not be enough time to get away. Backup from one of the other bases  
  
can come quick." Commented Quatre.  
  
"Aww, Quatre, you're too nervous." Duo responded offhandedly.  
  
They broke off their conversation as Trowa walked into the room. "You okay?" inquired Quatre   
  
anxiously. He was answered with a brief nod as Trowa put some bread in the toaster and plopped down   
  
next to him. Duo grinned "I need to go repair Deathscythe, you two might want to get to work on Sandrock   
  
and Heavyarms sometime in the near future. You do know that we have work to do later."  
  
Quatre smiled "I won't be bringing Sandrock. I get to help Heero hack into the Mixen files."   
  
Quatre almost burst out laughing as Duo started pouting. "But I wanna go and get the files…" He walked   
  
off grumbling.  
  
~~BACK TO HEERO~~  
  
'Room number 7, room number 7, room number 7' thought Heero as he walked down the hall,   
  
trying to avoid the people coming from the other direction. He did not like the way almost everyone was   
  
staring at him, it made him feel uncomfortable. Of course, he didn't let them know that it bothered him.   
  
He continued walking until an arm reached out and grabbed him around his waist. Being startled didn't   
  
slow his reaction time as he slammed his fist into whoever-was-holding-him`s stomach. The arm went   
  
limp and, not even bothering to see who it was, Heero continued his walk down the hall.  
  
A few moments later, he stood just outside the door. He didn't want to just barge in, seeing that   
  
this was a *whorehouse* and there was no telling what he would find if he did. So he knocked to warn the   
  
person (s) inside.  
  
"Come on in, I`ll be with you in a minuet." Called out a male voice. Heero walked in and seated   
  
himself on the chair nearest the door. There was no telling how this meeting would go, they could get   
  
pretty nasty.   
  
Heero turned as two figures came out of the bedroom. He grabbed for his gun, but it wasn't there.   
  
"Damnit." He hissed. Heero started to bolt, but stopped when one of the individuals spoke.  
  
"You really shouldn't leave, Heero." Treize said, "Because then we would have to tell our troops   
  
where your friends are and I doubt you could reach them before they did. Why don't you stay and listen to   
  
our proposition? You really no other choice."  
  
Heero glared, clearly disliking the predicament he was in, but he sat back down, "How do I know   
  
that you actually do know where they are staying? You could be lying."  
  
"We most certainly do know where your friends are, Yuy." Commented Zechs, "And if you don't  
  
do what we want you to, we'll find some way to get back at you Yuy, there are casualties in war. Besides,  
  
we know the next five missions planned for you pilots. We can order excess troops to the areas you plan   
  
to attack and prevent you from accomplishing what you came for. And even if you change the days, you   
  
still have to get rid of the information soon so our hackers don't break your code." He finished his little   
  
speech and stood there, hanging onto Treize`s neck and smirking.  
  
"I could just kill the two of you." Heero retorted stonily  
  
"Oh, we planned on that." Treize said smoothly, "I just sent the information I found on your   
  
missions to Commander H, but I could abort the transfer if you agree…"  
  
"Agree to what?" questioned Heero keeping his face as blank as possible.  
  
"Well," began Treize, unsure of how to phrase this without sounding ungraceful. Zechs nudged his   
  
lover lightly, "I`ll do this." Then, facing the young boy he told him, "It gets rather lonely, seeing as our jobs   
  
keep us away from each other most of the time, so we decided it would be nice to have someone to play   
  
with while one of us was gone."  
  
Zechs grinned as Heero tried, and failed, to appear unaffected by the news. "Why did you pick   
  
me?" Heero asked, sounding genuinely curious.   
  
"You seemed the least likely to let this affect your performance in battle and get yourself killed or   
  
injured by the shock of it all." Zechs said casually, "It wouldn't do to have you in bad condition, besides,   
  
Dr. J volunteered you. Said we'd probably enjoy you more than anyone else, except for maybe that braided   
  
boy, what's his name? Oh yes, I remember now, Duo Maxwell. But we decided against using him, you'll  
  
be so much more interesting."  
  
Heero couldn't stop from feeling relief, and this confused him. Sure, he had admitted that Duo was  
  
a good friend, but why would he be thankful about something like this? Abruptly, he switched his   
  
attention back to the two OZ officers before him. While he didn't particularly enjoy the prospect of being   
  
either of the two's toy, he couldn't risk endangering the rest of the pilots lives for something so selfish,   
  
still, "What happens if one of the other pilots is killed in a battle? Even if you don't send extra troops?   
  
How will that affect this arrangement?"  
  
"All information that we have on you and your friends will be deleted and OZ won't know a thing   
  
that we have learned of course, that is the only honorable thing to do." Treize responded quickly.  
  
"And you call me being your little toy honorable?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "Only if you agree."   
  
Zechs pointed out. "Technically we aren`t forcing you to do anything, you don't have to agree to our   
  
proposition."  
  
Heero nodded thinking this over, "Very well, I`ll do what you ask. But only as long as the other   
  
pilots remain alive, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." Affirmed Zechs, "We'll send you an E-mail when we want you. You better go and get  
  
ready for your next mission now."  
  
Heero bowed and left. At least he had assurance that the others would be safe for a time, but a   
  
nagging voice in the back of his head kept insisting that the two he had bargained with were not   
  
trustworthy.  
  
  
TBC…  
  
What will happen next? Will Zechs and Treize betray Heero and the other gundam pilots? Will Heero   
  
actually go through with the deal? Will I ever write the next chapter? Only if you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
